Amplectimur In Praeteritis (Embrace The Past)
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Three kids are suddenly accepted into Hogwarts, but each of them have a dark aspect in there pasts. They must help each other overcome these obstacles and embrace the past. (Three original characters! if your looking for a fic about the real characters of Harry potter then this might not be for you.)
1. Andrew's Introduction

!disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters, worlds, or terms from it. All rights go to their respective owners.

Oblivion: Hey, I'm rebooting this series, I know I've been updating terraria a new beginning, but I can't focus on that atm, so I'm making it to where my previous writings aren't complete and utter trash. And finish/work on old projects like this. I will say now, there will be four story arcs. And two pairings. Warning now, all OC's if you're looking for HP characters, you're in the wrong place. Onto the story!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hi. My name is Andrew L. Summers. I live in a small house and I live with a relatively large family, eight people, soon to be nine. I don't have many friends…I did have friends when I lived in Virginia but that was a couple years ago, it's all in the past now and there's nothing I can do about it. When I was little my mother told me fascinating stories of how my great grandparents were wizards, and she told me all about their adventures. Little did I know that the stories were true.

I had just graduated from the twelfth grade and summer was already coming to a close. I only had two choices from which I could choose my colleges. Parkview or Guilford. I was torn between the two because they're both awesome schools, but I could only pick one. Ugh, I'll just decide tomorrow.

I was hanging out with my cousin when all of sudden a small owl came flying down towards us. We couldn't do anything but stare as it dive bombed towards us, when we realized it was going to fly straight into use, we both instinctively ducked and covered. I waited for a flurry of talons and pain...but nothing happened. I look up to see the small owl staring at me intently. Upon closer inspection the owl had a letter in its beak and the letter had my name inscribed on it, just above a weird looking crest. I take it from the owl with a hesitant hand and it took off into the afternoon sky. I was about to open up the letter when my cousin stopped me by trying to swat it out of my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

He tried to snatch away the envelope.

"Dude, It could have anthrax or something in there and you don't even know who it's from!"

"Dude…chill. It's not Anthrax, that threat has been gone for years now and plus its 2017! It could be something good and it's from an owl. Remember what our parents used to say? they said that owls are a sign of good luck," I state matter of factly.

"At least wait till we get home to open it," he said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Fine...do you really think it's that dangerous?"

He nodded lightly. The poor guy is so damn paranoid. But he's family so I tolerate his paranoia. I kinda find it nice to know he worries about every one so much. It's sort of sweet of him, he's always so caring, but, it gets annoying at times.

Later that day…

We arrive home and I felt like I was about to explode from curiosity. I have very little patience, I guess that's why I'm a fast learner. I turn to my cousin and was about to ask him if we could open it now but before I could get a single word, out he shook his head.

"We should tell our parents first," he said.

"Tell us what?" a voice behind us said.

My cousin and I both jumped a little. We turn to see my mother standing there with my uncle.

"We found a letter from an owl," I reluctantly said.

At this my mother went pale abut my uncle beamed with excitement and pride. I found it strange to see my mother pale because she's a fitness and health freak and hates it when her skin is blemished or discoloured.

"Who is it for?" my mother asked sternly, almost harshly.

"It's for me…." I replied in a less than manly squeek.

My mother nearly fainted. She quickly took the letter and opened it up desperately and it started to float in the air. I couldn't take my eyes off it. it just floated gently, no strings, no draft, nothing. It was unnatural, yet, it was natural, supernatural?

The letter formed a face and turned to me and said, "Dear Mr. Summers, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this envelope you will find a list of required books and equipment. The first term begins on September the 1st. Directions on how to get to Hogwarts are also enclosed in this letter."

And with that the letter fell to the ground. We all stood there and stared at it…well my mom was fainted on the ground but the rest of us stared at it. I pick up the envelope and there were a couple sheets of paper. Directions to this 'Hogwarts' and a list of the strangest school supplies I have ever seen. After we were done gawking at the letter we decided to get mom inside. Looks like I got a third, and more interesting option for my choice of school. This is going to be an interesting school year…


	2. Sachi's introduction

"Kon'nichiwa! My name is Sachi! Sachi Kawa and I live in a village on an island off coast of Japan. Its…nice here…I guess. I was born on the island of Japan and I had many friends as well but…my father thought we should have moved someplace else. I won't disclose to much information, but let's just say that my name does not reflect what my family is. My mother had just died last year, and I can't get over her death. It's all my fault…if I hadn't just stood there the robbers wouldn't have…let's move onto something less morbid okay? Here on the island there are no loud noises at all! I love that so much. Anyway the scenery is absolutely beautiful! I am rambling again aren't I? More about me, I am a Virgo and my birthday is-"

I hear a slight tapping coming from my windowsill. I look up from my auto biography project and see a bird in my window. More specifically an owl. I've never seen an owl so close before. I look at in awe and wonder. I decided to take a closer look. I creep up to it and upon further inspection I see that it is holding an envelope with my name on it. I reluctantly take the letter and the owl flies off into the night sky. I was about to open it but then I remembered that I should probably tell father first. He was probably praying at the Shinto Shrine. He wouldn't get mad about me opening a letter that has my name on it…right? I slowly tear open the top and then it burst to life.

"Dear Ms. Kawa, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this envelope you will find a list of required books and equipment. The first term begins on September 1st. Directions on how to get to Hogwarts are also enclosed in this letter."

When it was done talking I just stood there and watched it fall to the ground. After a minute passed and my brain had started to register just what the hell happened, and I did the most logical thing I could have done...I screamed.

My aunt ran into my room like she was going to kick an intruder's ass.

"なにが問題ですか?!" (What is wrong?!) she yelled. I point the letter on the ground. She went over to it cautiously and picked it up. She pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading it. Her eyes widened and then her shocked expression turned to one of glee. She started laughing hysterically and pranced around the room. She ran off and came back with what looked like a stick. She said some weird words and stuff started to move around. needless to say I was confused and freaked out.

"What's going on!?" I yell.

"Listen closely Sachi," My aunt said quietly, "You are to go to this school and learn to be a great wizard just like your mother. Okay?"

"Wizard?!" I ask incredulously, "Wizards don't exist,"

My aunt looked at me like I was stupid. After a bit of thinking, realization dawned on her.

"They never told you, did they?" she asked.

"Told me what?"

I was in for a long night and an even longer year after tonight."Kon'nichiwa! My name is Sachi! Sachi Kawa and I live in a village on an island off coast of Japan. Its…nice here…I guess. I'm about to enter the twelfth grade and I'm writing this for the opening English project. I was born on the island of Japan and I had many friends as well but…my father thought we should have moved someplace else, I don't really blame him, after what happened. I won't disclose too much information, but let's just say that my name does not reflect what my family is. My mother had just died last year, and I can't get over her death. It's all my fault…if I hadn't just stood there the robbers wouldn't have…let's move onto something less morbid okay? Here on the island there are no loud noises at all! I love that so much. Anyway the scenery is absolutely beautiful! I am rambling again aren't I? More about me, I am a Virgo and my birthday is-"

I hear a slight tapping coming from my windowsill. I look up from my auto biography project and see a bird in my window. More specifically an owl. I've never seen an owl so up close before….I haven't seen any bird this close for that matter…it's beautiful, and it also seeks to be looking at me expectantly. I reluctantly make the decision to approach. I creep up to it and upon further inspection I see that it is holding an envelope with my name on it. I hesitantly take the letter and the owl flies off into the night sky. I was about to open it but then I remembered that I should probably tell father first. He was probably praying at the Shinto Shrine. He wouldn't get mad about me opening a letter that has my name on it…right? I slowly tear open the top and then it burst to life.

"Dear Ms. Kawa, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this envelope you will find a list of required books and equipment. The first term begins on September 1st. Directions on how to get to Hogwarts are also enclosed in this letter."

When it was done talking I just stood there and watched it fall to the ground. After a minute passed and my brain had started to register just what the hell happened, and I did the most logical thing I could have done...I screamed.

My aunt ran into my room like she was going to kick some intruder's ass.

"なにが問題ですか?!" (What is wrong?!) she yelled. I point the letter on the ground. She went over to it cautiously and picked it up. She pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading it. Her eyes widened and then her shocked expression turned to one of glee. She started laughing hysterically and pranced around the room. She ran off and came back with what looked like a stick. She said some weird words and stuff started to move around. needless to say I was confused and freaked out.

"What's going on!?" I yell.

"Listen closely Sachi," My aunt said quietly, "You are to go to this school and learn to be a great wizard just like your mother. Okay?"

"Wizard?!" I ask incredulously, "Wizards don't exist,"

My aunt looked at me like I was stupid. After a bit of thinking, realization dawned on her.

"They never told you, did they?" she asked.

"Told me what?"

I was in for a long night and an even longer few years after tonight.


	3. Camila's introduction

Hola! My name is Camila Amaya. I do not wish to tell my first apellido so I gave you my second. I don't want to have anything to do with my first surname. I live in Florida with mi mama y mi tio and we absolutely love it in the states. And the beach is so cool. I've never seen such beautiful skies.

I was walking on the beach admiring the view of the ocean when a strange looking seagull came swooping towards me. there have been reports of birds attacking people for food, so I tried to brace myself for some sort of impact but nothing happened. I put my arms down to see that the seagull wasn't really a seagull, instead, there was a small owl. It just stood there looking at me like it expected me to do something. After a while it dropped something into the sand and then flew away. I pick up what it dropped to see that it was a letter addressed to me.

"I'm gonna have to show mama this before I open it," I think aloud. It could be poison or something. I start walking home with curiosity eating me from the inside.

At home I called for my mother to see if she was home.

"¿Si?" She called out.

"I got a letter from an owl! I don't know whether I should open it or not!"

I could hear a few dishes breaking. Mama ran to me and snatched the letter out of my hands and stared at it.

"¿Cuando sacaste esto?" (When did you get this?)

"Just a few minutes ago when I walking down the beach," I said nervously, "Is something wrong mama?"

"No, this is good,"she said quickly,"We must pack your things"

"How do you even know what this is? We haven't even opened it," I ask.

She took the envelope and ripped it open pulled out a couple sheets and crumpled it. I swear I could hear a muffled talking from somewhere but I guess it was my imagination. She handed me the papers and I started to read. I look up from the paper and at my mother.

"Do you think I'm retarded or is this your way of saying you want me to go away because I'm g-"

I was cut off by mama pulling out a stick and then she said a strange word and all of a sudden I was floating in the air. I was too shocked to scream as I struggle to reach the ground. I look at my mother and she had a smug little smile on her face.

"You go to school" She said glee.

At the time I thought I was in for a bad time. Oh how wrong I was.


	4. two meet by fate

Oblivion: This is gonna be a longer chapter and two of them are gonna meet! HOORAY!

Temmie: HOI! IM TEM.

Oblivion: oh yeah Temmie…someone asked me who Temmie was. He is the best fricking character in the game called Undertale. Go check it out it is awesome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sachi's POV…

I look around confused. The paper had said to board flight 9 ¾ to Hogwarts. I go up to the lady at the desk and ask her where 9 ¾ is.

"Kid are you sure you have the right ticket?" she asked, "There is no flight 9 ¾." I hand her the ticket. The lady handed back the ticket and said, "You've been scammed kid, this here is a fake ticket."

"It can't be. It was mailed to me from here," I felt like giving up right there.

The lady shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry."

I turn around and start walking away when an old man stops me. He turns me around and points to a bathroom. "Stall four" he says. I look at him like he was crazy so I decided to humour him. I walk over to the bathroom and look over my shoulder to see the old man still there. I walk in and I peek out the door and the old man is still there. I sigh and walk over to the fourth stall. I've come this far, might as well see what the old man wanted me to see. I open the stall and…it's a normal stall. I walk in to inspect and I'm blinded by a bright light.

Camila's POV…

My mother had packed my bags and she drove me to an airport.

"When you get in, go to a bathroom near the back and go into stall four." She hands me a plane ticket. I give her a hug and step out the car. Mama drives off and I check my suit case to check to see if I had everything. I look at the plane tickets in my hand, they say flight 9 ¾. I follow my mother's direction and go into a bathroom. I look around and it seems normal as far as I can tell. I walk over to the fourth stall and push it open slowly. Just a bathroom stall, albeit a lot cleaner than the rest, I take a step in and a blinding light flashes.

When my vision clears I see that I'm at a train station. The ticket in my hand feels different than what is was. I look at it and It looks like an old fashioned train ticket. Another light flashes but this time it was behind me.

"たわごと!" (Sh*t!) I heard someone yell.

I turn around to see a Japanese girl (a rather cute one) around my age…or 25 years old if all the Anime I watch are accurate.

Sachi's POV…

I start cursing when the light blinds me. When my vision returns I am greeted with a latino girl around my age, or 25 years old if all those fashion magazines I read are accurate, staring at me. I look around and see that I am at an old train station. I pull out my ticket and somehow it had transformed into a train ticket. I look back at the girl, who is still staring at me, and ask, "Where are we?"

Her brain seemed to take a bit to register the question, "Oh…um…I probably know just as much as you do…" she said, "I just got a letter and It told me to come here."

"Did you come from an airport?"

"Yeah…from Florida…how did you know?"

"What are you talking about? We're in japan," I laugh a little thinking that this girl must be crazy.

"Do you see any Japanese signs anywhere?" she asked.

I look around and I'm shocked to see that there are no Japanese letters to be found.

"Is it a hundred degrees here?" I countered.

"It could be air conditioning."

"In an open aired building? I don't think so."

"Then where are we?"

I turn my head to see a man behind a ticket booth. I point to him and she nods. We walk over to the man and it looks like he's used to seeing confused kids. Before I could open my mouth to ask him our location he says, "You're in Europe and this is the train station to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Magic. When the train arrives please show the conductor your tickets"

The man said it like he had said it his whole life. I look back to the girl and realize I never got her name so I decide to introduce myself. Problem is I'm kind of shy around other people. Now the initial shock of my mysterious teleportation is over it's extremely hard to get a single word out.

"My name is Sachi…" I say as I give a slight bow, "I apologize for being rude earlier."

"My name is Camila, You shouldn't apologize. I was being rude too." she said, "besides, if I were you I would think I was crazy." She holds out her hand and I reluctantly take it. Looks like were in this craziness together.

Camila's POV…

I kind of like this girl. She's not some everyday bimbo you see walking along the beach. She is really cute too. Whenever she looks away I can't help but stare. The train arrives shortly after our introductions. We step aboard and hand our tickets to the conductor and he tells us to go on ahead. We find an empty booth and made ourselves comfortable. I look over to Sachi wondering why she got so quiet. She's just sitting there staring at her lap. She catches me looking at her and it seems like she closes up even more. I decide to make conversation.

"So...what's your hometown like?" I ask trying to take it slow and not ask any questions that are too personal.

"It's small...quite...pretty," She said.

"Like me." I joked which earned a small smile from her.

"Not so sure on the quiet part," she joked back

At least she's opening up a little.

"So you say you're from Florida? What is it like there? Do any of it's traits apply to you?" She asked.

I was a little surprised I guess she'll open up more quickly than expected.

"Well I am hot" I laugh a little, "but I guess the beach was pretty quiet, in some parts. Not many people went near the beach where I was at." I try to think more about the small town but nothing comes to mind, "I guess I've never really been anywhere also except the beach, my school, and my home..."

"Well you're going some place new right now," she offered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smile at her, she looked so cute in that outfit...

"Um...is there something on my face?" She asked.

Shit...I've looked at her to long.

"No...jut thinking. Your different from most girls I talk to. Most of them are just jerks who gossip behind each others backs" nice save there Camila...

"I get that a lot from my few friends back home," She said.

After a while we were in deep conversation when a lady with a food cart full of all sorts of things came by. We were kind of hungry so Sachi bought some licorise and I bought what looked to be chocolate frog.

Sachi's POV...

I was chewing on some black licorice and Camila was opening her chocolate frog. Camila seems like a nice person to me. She's kind and sweet, I think she'll make a great friend. All of a sudden she screamed. She threw down her chocolate and started stomping on it. When she was done murdering her snack, I just looked at her.

"What the hell was that?" I said a little shocked at her outburst.

"It started to squirm! That demon lady sold me a real frog!" She screamed.

I look down at the remains of this 'frog' and see that there are no guts or anything, just crushed pieces of chocolate. She seemed to notice this too and I swear I could hear the woman laughing her head off near the back of the train.

"You do believe me right?" She asked.

"Well considering that we teleported here from two different places I could believe anything right now,"

The train was starting to come to a stop, we were here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: sorry for the short chapters earlier...hehe I had a time dilemma on my hands. So the girls have arrived at hogwarts. Next chapter will be Andrew arriving there. I'll see you guys then.

Temmie:HOI! Tem here. I just want to let you know that I will appear in most of this humans authors notes. Bye!


	5. Houses chosen!

Oblivion: So…a friend reminded me that Temmie had no gender.

Temmie: I got some words to say to him! First off I can identify as whatever I want! Sure I aint got no giblets but who cares! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how much milk I want in my coffee!

Oblivion: Tem, Chill…What he is trying to say is that he wants to have a D. so please forgive his outburst.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Third person POV…

As the two girls were in the front of the train, Andrew had been on the back of the train unaware of the two girls he would soon meet. He was about to fall asleep when he heard screaming.

Andrew's POV…

I was about to fall into unconsciousness and I could faintly feel the train slowing. My mind was about to take me into a dark dream. I could hear voices calling me names and scolding me.

"You're useless," one scolded.

"You could have fought it!" another yelled

"You left them…"

"Monster"

"You betrayed them"

"You should have fought back you could have been happy with them," they taunted.

"You have no real friends anymore, you left those behind, remember?" they said.

I was about to fully slip into sleep when I heard a scream from ahead of me. I sit up quickly and run to go see if someone got hurt. Why? I don't know…I guess I was running away from the voices. I burst into a booth with a couple of girls staring at what looks like a smashed up frozen turd.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Now that I get a clear look I can see that one is Japanese and another appears to be Latino.

The Japanese girl points down to the turd and said, "She says that her chocolate frog started moving."

"It did! It felt like a frog too!" the Latino girl said.

"Now let's hold up a sec. you say it came to life?" I ask.

The girls nod. I lean down and poke at what looked to be the leg of a frog. When I poked it, the leg started squirming…let's just say the scream I let out was not the manliest. I fell back and the Japanese Girl started laughing like crazy. When I look up at her she quickly stops laughing and looked away shyly, but she's still smiling. All of a sudden the conductor burst in.

I heard a couple of screaming girls! Is every one alright?" he asked.

The girl started laughing even harder than before.

"Hey, Camila. Looks like we can have a third girl in our group!" she laughed.

The conductor shakes his head and leaves. I stand up and start to walk out in embarrassment but someone grabs my hand. I turn around to find it was the Japanese girl and she looked a little shameful.

"I'm sorry…that was mean of me to make fun of you," She said, trying to make amends.

"It's fine, I don't have the manliest scream in the world," I say.

"Hey, we never got your name," the girl that must be Camilla said.

"Oh? sorry. How rude of me. My name is Andrew Summers," I hold out my hand for Camila to shake.

She shakes my hand and says, "As you may know my name is Camila," she said.

"My name is Sachi Kawa" Sachi said quietly.

I can see that Sachi is a little shy. I take note of that. We suddenly hear the conductor announce that we have reached our destination. After we gather our luggage, we step off the train together. I gaze up at what is supposed to be Hogwarts. I was expecting Hogwarts to be a normal building…not a huge ass castle. By the look on the two girl's faces they are shocked as well. We were pushed forward by the throng of people that are eager to get into the school. We had followed everyone into a huge dining hall with floating candles. Everyone took a seat so we followed leader and sat too. Some man at the front of the dining hall tapped his glass with a spoon which got everyone quite.

"I would like to have a toast to a new year with new students! We have had troubles with separating students into different houses. Our new dark arts teacher will explain the rest.

What looked to be a young Indian teenager stood up and said, "hello, I am Professor Sean. I may appear young but I am actually older than what I l look i assure you of this," I take note of his apparel he is wearing a blue Pokémon sweater...I bet since he is a dark arts teacher his favorite Pokémon would be Darkrie. I smile at my own joke.

"I will be your dark arts teacher so you better bring a flashlight to my class!" He joked.

I could feel everyone around me cringe but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Enough of the jokes now," He said, "you will all be separated into four houses. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Each of you will be assigned as one of these. Please come up as I call your name.

As Prof. Sean was listing off names I turn to the girls.

"I hope we get the same house," I say. I know I just met them, but they are the only ones I evenly remotely know, and besides, they seem nice. I bet we'll be great friends.

"Yeah I hope so too," Sachi said.

"I third that," Camila said.

"Andrew summers!" Prof Sean called out first.

I reluctantly stand and make my way to the front of the dining hall. I sit down in the chair and he puts a weird hat on me.

"Ah, yes. Andrew summers." A voice said, "You seem to have some deep emotional scarring, but you force back your thoughts subconsciously which numbs the pain and lets you think clearly. You observe every little thing, and you're able to focus on many things at once. You are a very natural leader..." The voice goes silent for a while.

"Slytherin!" It yelled out.

I get up and walk over to what I think is the Slytherin table.

Camila's POV...

When it was my turn to get up I sit in the chair and Prof. Sean put the hat on me.

"Hmm..." It hummed softly, "you are very different indeed. You hide a deep secret and yet you confront others without hesitation despite them possibly finding out...you are brave and naturally kind...always up for an adventure and new experiences...Gryffindor!"

I frown slightly. I was hoping to be with my new friend. Well at least I might get to be with Sachi.

Sachi's POV...

I reluctantly walk up, I've always been shy and I don't like being the center of attention. The hat is put on me and it starts speaking.

"Interesting...you're very creative you are very shy, but open up quickly if some one befriends you...you blame yourself for something tragic and you strive to make up for it. You are very intelligent and very wise for someone your age...Ravenclaw!"

I frown knowing that I won't be able to hang out with my new friends. I walk over to the Ravenclaw table and sit down.

"Now that you are in your houses, you will choose your allies!" Prof. Sean stated, "For many years the houses of Hogwarts have competed but not anymore! You will choose three others from each of the houses to be your allies. Points will be awarded to them and not the houses! Of course you have about three weeks before you officially choose. You will need the time to think it over wisely!"

I perk up a bit now that I know I can be with my two new friends.

"Also we think that our dorms should be coed! We think we should treat you like the young adults you are soon to be! How ever if we catch you in the act you will be expelled!" Prof. Sean sat down.

As soon as the prof. Sat down everyone stood up and started walking around. I find my way over over to Camila and Andrew.

"So...you guys want to be allies?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"What should our allience be called?" I ask.

"..." They both were thinking.

"I don't know," Andrew said.

"We'll think of one by the time it's official" Camila said, "I'm just glad that we can be together!"

"Yeah, me too." I answered.

"What about or fourth member?" Sachi asked.

"Maybe once we get into classes we can find someone," I say.

They both nod in agreement.

"Should we head to the dorms and see what they look like?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah" me and Camila answered at the same time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: So I guess Quidditch is gonna be interesting. If you have a name for the allience put it in a review and maybe it will be put into the story but for now I'll see you Guys in the next chapter.


	6. A night of bad dreams

Oblivion: Whoot Whoot! Chapter 6!

Temmie: Hooray!

Oblivion: so yeah I just wanted to tell you guys now that the dorms are sort of like college dorms except they are coed (Not the bathrooms thank god). Each alliance gets their own room. Three people per room…This will be interesting.

Temmie: I went to college! Blue human gave Tem munny!

Oblivion: You mean Frisk?

Temmie: Yeah! But enough about me, Onto the story!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Andrew's POV...

We arrived at our dorm room and it was kind of roomy. Sure the castle was big but it didn't look this big from the outside...must be magic. There were four beds, each with a huge ass chest at the foot of each of them. There are washrooms and a windows above each bed and one at the far end of the room. (If you've seen Soul Eater NOT then it's like the rooms of three girls just with the chests added in). It looks way more modern than the rest of the castle.

"I call the call the middle right!" Camila yelled jumping onto the middle bed.

"I'll take the left." I said walking over to my chest to put away my belongings.

"I guess the right side is mine" Sachi said cheerily opening her suitcase.

As I was unpacking I saw that Camila was eyeing Sachi. I guess she saw something unusual, you never know with this place. I mean a fricking ghost tried to introduce himself but his head fell off for christ sake. I guess you could say he changed his mind about wanting to meet us. I chuckle at my own joke. Wait what was I saying before? Oh well it'll come back to me later. I check the time and it's later than I thought. I look back to the girls and see they have already finished unpacking and were chatting. I finish unpacking and I decide to join in.

"What you guys talking about?" I ask sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Just how wierd it is here," Camila said.

"I'm just wondering about college credits and stuff like that," Sachi said.

"I doubt it. If the government found out about this place they would probably lock it down tight. My guess is that since there are students here that look twenty one that this is a high school through college school." I say.

"That's too bad," Camila pouted, "I wanted to go to an art school."

"Hey, they probably have an art class here...you could be an oracle that paints the future," Sachi consoled.

"Yeah your right," Camila checks the time, "It's getting late we should get some sleep."

"Agreed." Sachi and I said.

I slip into my bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes first. Today was crazy...i never thought anything interesting would happen in my life. I lay there letting sleep slowly over take me. That's when the voices started again. I try to fight off the sleep but it was a losing battle and quickly fell unconsciousness.

Later that night…Andrew's POV…

I awoke with a start. The voices still there but fading.

"Come back…" one pleaded

"You left us...please come back" one of the voices sounded familiar.

"We miss you…" one whispered

Silence…

"COME BACK!" one yelled and then faded. I sit up and take a deep breath. I try to grasp the blanket to pull it off but my hands are too shaky. I hear a voice still there, whispering,"I'm sorry, please come back," i start to panick, the voices never leave my dreams. When I calm down a little I notice that the voice isn't in my head. I look around to see that Camila is sleeping soundly. Sachi, on the other hand, is sitting up and leaning on her back post, her face hidden in her knees. I get up and slowly walk over to see what's wrong. As I get closer to her bed I can hear soft sobbing.

"Sachi?" i whisper. The sobbing stops.

"Hmm?" She mumbles.

"What's wrong?" i ask.

"Oh, nothing" she says in a cheery voice that I knew was fake, "Couldn't sleep so I'm just thinking about things."

She looks up at me and smiles. I try to look hard at her face. It's to dark to tell but I thought i could see tear stains.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-" She hesitates, "No…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

All of a sudden she stiffens.

"Why don't you tell me why _you're_ awake?" she asked.

She acts like she's trying to defending herself.

"I just had a nightmare," which was true.

"Me too…" She answered a little to quickly.

I know it's a lie so I don't push any further.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to sleep. If you feel like talking don't be afraid to wake me up. Okay?"

She nods her head. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark I could clearly see tears in her eyes. I go back to my bed but I didn't fall asleep for hours. I just lay there listening to muffled sobs from Sachi. I want to help her but she hasn't opened that much to me yet. Maybe Camila can help. She seems comfortable with her.

Sachi's POV…

I sit there crying silently. I wanted to tell him. I wanted this burden to lift from my shoulders. I couldn't tell him. It's all my fault...She's dead because of me. I can't remember what happened next after Andrew woke up. all I know Eventually I fall into a merciful sleep.

That morning...Sachi's POV…

I awoke slowly. I could faintly feel someone stroking my head. I could feel warm tears in my eyes. I start remembering what happened last night. After Andrew tried to talk to me I woke up Camila and we talked for a bit and I remember falling asleep, but i don't remember what I said. I'm fully awake now and I'm aware that my head is on Camila's lap.

"Camila?"

The stroking stops.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night?"

"You woke me up and then you told me you had a nightmare then I started comforting you and then you fell asleep like this."

"Are you doing this in a platonic way?"

"Yeah,"

"Keep going I need a little more sleep," I don't care if this is considered weird, besides she's just a friend and I need a little more sleep and the stroking helps.

The stroking continues and I fall into a more peaceful sleep.

Camila's POV…

I may have stretched the truth a little. Sure it started out platonic, but I kind of enjoyed it. What she told me last night though...she blames herself for her mother's death, she didn't tell me any details, but I was shocked to say the least. She just cried and said it was her fault. I could tell she wasn't fully awake though. So does this mean she is into me? Or does it mean that she just wanted to be comforted more and needed sleep. I don't care as long as I get to do this. After a while she woke up. It was still a little early and Andrew was still asleep. She looked at me and blushed a little.

"Thanks…" she said

"Anytime," I say in a cheery voice.

She leaves to go get dressed.

"So you're into her," A voice said behind me.

I turn around in a panic and it was Andrew who spoke. When the hell did he wake up?!

"What do you mean?"

"Well first, I saw you ogling Sachi last night," he said.

Oh shit! I didn't think he was looking. "I saw a ghost in the room," I countered.

"That's what i thought at first but then i saw the way you were looking at her when you were stroking her hair. There was lust in your eyes,"

"I didn't choose to be like this you know!" I tried to defend, "If you don't like it then you can shove your little-

"Woah," he raised his hands defensively, "Sexuality don't matter to me. I can tell you were bullied for being a Lesbian. To let you know, I'm Pansexual,"

"Oh...well...sorry. You're very perceptive aren't you,"

"You could say that yes, but I would make sure that Sachi would even consider it before you get attached."

"It's just a crush...it will pass," 'I hope' i thought that last part.

Sachi walked in and saw that Andrew was awake.

"When did you wake up?" Sachi asked getting a little flustered.

"Just now," He lied, "Hey about last night...maybe there is a charm for bad dreams."

"Yeah…" Sachi said, still getting over her mini heart attack.

"We better head to breakfast like our instructions said to do."

We all agreed to this and head out for food.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: ooooohhhhhh, a little chemistry...er...alchemy between the two girls. Will it turn into something more? Or will Camila get crushed? We will find out later in the story. I'll let you guys know now that classes are going to be their main way of bonding and how they will find out more about each other.


	7. Whispers of thoughts

Oblivion: Hello Guys! What is up today? Today will be the gang's first three classes. Wooh hooo!

Temmie: YAY!

Oblivion: Last chapter i stated that Hogwarts was also a college. The reason i said that was I don't think anyone would want to put "Creating poisons and dark magic" on their resume. I also don't know how many credits you would get from the non-elective classes there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sachi's POV…

Surprisingly I didn't feel that tired. Even though I didn't get much sleep I feel well rested. Maybe Camila would be willing to do that again...No! She would think I'm weird for asking and she would probably avoid me. I pull my thoughts back to what's happening. We had made our way to the dining hall again and this time the tables were full of food. Tasty...Scrumptious...fulfilling food! I had not realized how long it's been since I've eaten anything. We find our spots at the end of a table and sit down. Plates and goblets are already placed at each seat. I look over to Camila who was eating ravenously, and then to Andrew, who was eating slowly. Pretty smart considering he could get indigestion if he ate too fast on an empty stomach. I grab some food and start eating...I didn't look much nicer than Camila. I went through about three plates before I noticed Andrew and Camila staring at me.

"What?" I ask with a full mouth, "I was hungry."

I look around and no one else took notice of me.

"I know but...look at your fork…" Andrew said.

I look at my fork and realize that some of the prongs had a chunk taken out of them. The fork was oddly made almost as if it was melting from my saliva. I yelp and throw the fork down.

"Don't worry" a tall kid with green hair said next to me laughed, "It happens to everyone here. Do you really think the school could afford all this silver ware? These are all made from synthesized metal other students make. It's not very strong so they tend to break easily. Don't worry though it will pass through your system like food."

"Oh…okay." I set down the fork, my appetite now ruined. Andrew seems to take more careful bites but Camila is unaffected by this info and almost bit off half the fork. All of a sudden owls started flying in everywhere dropping packages onto students. Andrew got a package and so did Camila. After a bit a small package fell into my lap too, I look around and every student has a small identical packages. I open mine up and it appears to be a small crystal. There is a note tied to it so i take it off and read it.

"Dear, Sachi, the school told us to send our kids one of these and so i did. Apparently it's some sort of communication device for some sort of alliance. We didn't have Alliances when I went to Hogwarts so I hope you use this wisely instructions are on the back of this sheet." i turn it over and it says, "To use the Telecharm you must hold yours up against another's for about 10 seconds and they will connect. This will allow you to know the exact location of the other charm/charms and allow you to talk telepathically. One can only have up to five other charms on one connection."

"Huh...neat," I say.

"You guys wanna connect them now?" Camila asks.

"Sure" Andrew replies.

We connect the charms and a green light showers over us. A small blue crystal floats above each of our heads and all of a sudden I can hear voices. They sound taunting and menacing almost as if they are not human, they were obviously demonic in terms of words, however still a human voice. Andrew throws down his charm and starts shaking in his chair.

"What was that?" i ask

"Nothing…" Andrew responds with almost scary clarity.

"Are you sure?" Camila asks.

"..."

"Andrew?" I ask.

"..."

"You okay?" Camila questioned.

Andrew took a shaky breath and said, "It's nothing...can we head to class now?"

Camila pats him on the back and says, "Yeah let us go."

"Wait, why did you say let us go instead of let's go." I questioned randomly

"Cuz' I can." Camila deadpanned.

We take a look at our schedules. The instructions say to go to any of our classes in any order with whoever we think is going to be our Alliance. The order we go in will be our schedule for the rest of the year. Andrew gingerly picks up his charm and the voices come back. I can clearly make out what they are saying now and it wasn't exactly the nicest of words, the voices were sinister..

 _"You should just die in a hole"_

 _"You should have gone back."_

 _"You should have disappeared."_

 _"Look at what you did."_

 _"You think you can make new friends? Hah! You'll never have true friends again"_

The voices were dark, darker yet darker and I'm shocked, is this what Andrew thinks of himself. How could someone conceal such dark emotions, well...besides me. After a short time, the voices fade and Andrew's voice wavers out.

" _S-sorry about that_." he says

Camila looks shocked.

" _What the hell was that all about?"_ she thought with a certain harshness.

 _"It was nothing. Let's head to class"_ Andrew thought, _"Camila, be careful. In a note my dad said that the charms don't filter out stray thoughts so you have to watch what you think. That goes for you too Sachi."_

I give a small nod and we head to our first class, which was considered a psuedo-science in the normal world. Alchemy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: I know, i know. It's extremely short. But oh well. Also i would like to tell you guys that Pearlshiper4evar is my new Beta.

Pearlshipper: Yup! Also Oblivion is my beta for WFR(Will for Revenge). You can call me Mega if you want :) But until next time guys ;) Oblivion and Mega out!

Temmie: don't forget me!


	8. Classroom shenanigans 1

Oblivion: hey guys. I always like to bring quality fiction to everyone so i always study up on subjects I write about. So a lot of the info about the classes the gang learns will be correct, also just to let you guys know that Alchemy in this fic will not be like the Full Metal Alchemist, It will be similar to Alchemy and Physik from the 'Septimus Heap' book series.

Temmie: *Pulls out test tubes*

Oblivion: that's Chemistry! Put away those test tubes.

Temmie: *Puts away test tubes*

Oblivion: On another note, A friend pointed out to me that I'm getting my past tense and present tense mixed up so please forgive me for that. I have read that all first years at Hogwarts have to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. I am going to replace Astronomy with Alchemy because I hate trying to learn constellations, and I have replaced History of Magic with a dueling class because I'm not that familiar with the lore of Harry Potter. There will be broom riding lessons as well. Now that all that is out of the way,onto the story!

*Explosion happens*

Oblivion: Temmie! I told you to put that stuff away!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Andrew's POV…

I can't help but think how the voices came out of the Telecharm. I guess the charms access our subconscious minds for communication. I subdue the voices and we head to our class. We arrive at a large Golden door. We enter and the room is lined with tables, cauldrons, and, chairs. I guess we're here ealy since no one else is around except a woman at a podium.

"Excuse me?" Sachi asked, "Is this the Alchemy classroom?"

"Why yes it is. I am Serodana Witt, but you can call me Ms. Witt." She said.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ms. Witt asks.

"The classroom, it's empty." Camilla says.

"Oh!" Witt laughs, "You have fifteen minutes between classes. Did no one tell you?"

"No..." Sachi says.

"Oh well better take your seats then. Choose carefully because that's your seat for the rest of the year." Witt says.

We choose to sit at a table near the front of the classroom. All of a sudden I hear Sachi's voice.

 _"I wonder if you can talk to one person at a time with these," She thinks to me,"You hear this Camila?"_

Camila doesn't even bat an eye.

"Interesting," Sachi says aloud.

"What is?" Camila asks.

"It turns out that two of us can talk without the third hearing us."

"Strange," I say.

The classroom starts filling up and people start taking seats. When it seemed everyone was in, the doors shut and the teacher started talking.

Camila's POV…

As the teacher rambled on about metals growing in to different metals and something about a golden human being forcing back evil, My mind was elsewhere, I made sure to turn off my Charm thank god, I was thinking about last night. I felt bad for Sachi. She hates herself so much for causing her mother's death. She never went into detail but she did say she could have stopped robbers of sort, she cried and cried. Eventually she used my lap as a pillow and fell asleep like that but she didn't stop crying for a while. Andrew has some demons of his own. I didn't hear much of what the voices said but I could tell that it wasn't good and they were in Andrew's head. I feel like they deserve some one else other than me. Sure I was bullied a lot for being gay, but...It was never really that bad. I feel like they should have been friends with someone who has the same deep emotional scarring.

My Mind started to wander back to Sachi. I had discovered that you can listen to a person's thoughts they had prior to getting the charm. God I hope she doesn't figure that out, I was gonna go back to what happened to Sachi but I heard her think something else. I heard her ask herself if she could ask me to do what I did again. I got distracted by this and quit looking through her thoughts. Now that I think about it I shouldn't have looked through her thoughts in the first place. It was an invasion of privacy and her trust so I decided not to do it again.

All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snap out of my thoughts to find that the teacher was trying to ask me a question.

"Sorry I was spacing out. What did you ask?" I questioned.

"What is a philosopher stone?" Witt asked.

My mind went instantly to Anime. I sure hope this works.

"The philosopher stone is a catalyst that can grant immortality and change base metals to precious metals, however it is not necessarily a stone it could be a liquid or powder," I say trying to sound as factual as possible.

The teacher nods, "Anything else it could be?" she asks.

"Umm…" I look at a candle and decide to shoot into the dark, "A wax?"

"Very good." Ms. Witt stated, "I expect you to make good grades."

Andrew, Sachi,and almost every freshman looked at me in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"She only said that the stone was used for changing metals, she never covered anything else." Andrew said.

" _Well it's a good thing I watch anime and she doesn't_ " I thought to them.

Sachi just started laughing and it took a while for her to shut up.

"What is so funny Miss Kawa?" Ms. witt asks.

"I just thought of a funny joke," Sachi answered.

"Would you mind sharing it with the class?"

"Ummmm," she started to think," If Ironman and silver surfer joined up, would that make them alloys?" Sachi said.

At this both Andrew and Ms. Witt burst out laughing while everyone else cringed. Ms. Witt was laughing so hard she didn't stop and just layed her head on the podium at the front. She didn't even bother to move.

"I think you just broke our alchemy teacher," I say.

Ms. Witt was just standing there with her head on the podium. She stayed like that for the rest of the class. When it was time to leave, we quickly left the classroom.

"Thanks for not ratting me out back there," I say to Sachi.

"No problem. I wonder if Ms. Witt is okay though," Sachi said worriedly.

"She'll be fine. We should worry about what our next class should be," Andrew said.

"There's only 5 left, right?" Sachi asks.

"Yeah two more for today and we do the next three tomorrow," Andrew answered reading off the paper.

"So what do we do next?" I ask.

The question just hung in the air, looming over us. We took a while to decide, but ultimately we decided to take Herbology next. Fortunately, the Herbology classroom took place near our location so we hurried there. When we arrived it was just a plain wooden door and the inside was almost exactly the same the Alchemy classroom minus the crucibles. There was another door inside the classroom that led to a greenhouse. The room had a few student already in it but not many. We took our seats and students filed in and the door shut.

"Where is our teacher?" some kid in the back asked.

"Right here" A man said walking through the greenhouse door, "You shall call me Mr. Prye"

It appears that he has a couple of leather sacks full of something.

"Today we are going to make a simple magical ointment. We are going to mix Wolfsbane and essence of Belladonna. Would anyone like to volunteer to come up here and help me?"

No one raised their hands.

"Anybody? No? How about you sir?" he pointed to Andrew.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you. Please come to the front of the classroom."

Andrew reluctantly stood up and approached Mr. Prye.

"I would like to see your skills. Would you please mix these two ingredients together?"

Andrew nods his head slowly.

Andrew's POV…

I was really nervous, but who could blame me? The teacher pulled out a mortar and pestle and a small pot, then he pulled out what looked to be two plants. I have seen these two plants before. I saw my mom do something with them and then she left the house to run errands. Mr. Prye fills up the pot with water and chants a heat spell.

"Go ahead" he said.

I try to remember what my mom did and replicate it. I pick up the flower that looked like a small bell and grinded it with the mortar and pestle. I put the other flower in there and grind that up too. I took a little bit of the hot water and mixed it with the flowers. When it was done I had a small amount of paste.

"Very impressive. What is your name?"

"Andrew summers" I say.

"Summers? Where have I heard that name?" Mr. Prye pulled out a book and flipped the the pages. He stopped on a page and showed me a picture. It wasn't just any picture. It was a picture of my mother, moving no less.

"Is this your mother?" he asked.

"Yes" I say.

"Ah. sweet little Delia Summers. She was one of my best students. It was no doubt that you knew how to make such a simple flying ointment." he said in awe.

"Actually she never taught me anything. I just saw her do this one day and I just copied what she did," i say a little sheepishly

"Well that's too bad." he said with a small pout, "Well let's just hope you're a quick learner."

"Wait...did you say fling ointment earlier?" I ask.

"Why yes. Would you like to try it out?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm good," I said backing away slowly.

"Oh don't be modest. You wouldn't let this go to waste now would you?"

" _This is going to be funny,"_ I heard Camila think and Sachi snorted.

I shot a dirty glance at her and an idea popped into my head.

"Sure. but how many people can we use that on?" I ask politely.

"Hmmm. about two." he said.

"Can I get one of my friends to come up here with me?" I ask while looking at Camila who was getting pale. Meanwhile Sachi was having the time of her life.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" he shouted

I kind of felt bad for Camila she looked like she was about to faint.

"Hey Sachi why don't you come up here?" Sachi immediately stopped laughing.

"Ah yes, do please come up here" Mr. Prye said.

It was now Camila's turn to laugh. It was more of a relieved laugh than anything else.

" _ **Why!?**_ " Sachi thought harshly.

" _Because I think Camila would have fainted if she came up here,_ " I think back.

" _She was probably faking!"_

 _"Did you see her face?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"My point exactly."_

Sachi came up to the front and stood by my side. This brings back memories. Whenever me or my friends got into trouble we have to drag someone down with us. Prye applied the paste to both us...and nothing happened.

"I don't feel any different," I say.

As if on cue my body started hovering off the ground. Sachi cried out in surprise as she started to hover as well. I felt weightless, it was exhilarating. I was able to control where I floated and I could control my speed. Sachi, however, could not control herself. She was floating all over the place.

"How long does this last?" I ask Mr. Prye.

"A couple hours," he said nonchalantly.

This was going to last all next class and an hour after that...great for me but not so great for Sachi.

Sachi's POV…

I had pushed off from a wall towards Camlia...I felt weightless but that doesn't mean I didn't have mass. The force of me hurtling into Camila knocked her down and it didn't help that I held on. I was holding onto her arms and I was on top of her.

"Hey," She said,"Need an anchor?"

"Yes please," I blush.

She stands up and grabs my arm so I don't float off. Meanwhile Andrew was as free as a bird. About ten minutes later class ended and it was time for our third class. It was awkward for both Camila and I for her to drag me by my arm so she hooked her arm in mine and it was easier like that. A couple of students whistled because they didn't know I was under the effects of of weightlessness.

"So where to next?" I ask.

"How about Protection Against the Dark Arts?" Andrew offered.

"Sure," I said,"Prof. Sean seemed pretty cool."

"So you think I'm cool?" A voice behind us asked.

Camila almost let go of me. We turn around and lo and behold Prof. Sean was there.

"I see that you two are a couple," Said Sean, observing us.

"No we're not!" we both corrected him.

"Why are you guys walking like a couple?" He asked.

Camila let me float but made sure that she a firm grip on me. (Don't you dare take that out of context.)

"Ah, I'm guessing you took Herbology?"

"Yup" Andrew said showing off his little gift.

"Amazing. Have you done this before?"

"No," Him and I both answer.

"I see you're a fan of Pokémon judging by your sweater. I guess your favorite Pokémon is...Darkrie!" Andrew and Prof. Sean could barely contain their laughter.

"I like you already. Well I have to get to my class room. Here, I know a shortcut follow me."

With that he led us to a random broom closet and opened the door. We walked in and the closet transformed into a classroom (the same one in the Harry Potter movies). I turn around to see a completely different door from the one we just came in from.

"How did you-" Sachi was interrupted by Prof. Sean putting his finger to his lips.

"But-"

"Shhhhh"

"Wh-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 _"Asshole." I thought._

Prof. Sean made his way to the front of the class, which, surprisingly wasn't empty.

"As you may know, I am Prof. Sean" He looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, "But I would prefer it if you just call me Sean. Now who actually brought a flash light to my class?"

One single hand went up and everyone laughed.

"A+!"

Everyone stopped laughing real quick.

"You had one assignment and you completed it! As for everyone else you guys now have an F!"

"What?!" everyone shouted. People started arguing and some started glaring at the one kid who brought a flashlight.

"Quite!" Sean yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Can no one take a joke?" he said, "My god, you guys act like wild Pokémon!"

Everyone was speechless…except Andrew who was laughing his ass off.

"At least one person here has a sense of humor! Seriously? Did you really think I was going to give all of you an F? If this is our next generation, the world will lose all colour in a few years. Lighten up a bit! I want you guys to remember that I am your teacher but also your friend, so let's have a kick ass school year!"

Everyone started cheering.

I guess this school isn't so bad after all.

Later that day…Camila's POV…

We were hanging out in our little dorm room. Andrew and I were chatting about my little secret and Sachi learned to control her floating and she went to the bathroom.

"So when did you discover you were gay?" He asked

"Well, I kind of found out little by little. I guess it all started when I moved to Florida. Let me tell you, some of those girls will wear anything."

"True. But when did you really start realizing?"

"hmm…that's a tough one. I guess seventh grade. I had tried to hit on a girl without thinking about it and she kind of asked me if I was a lesbian."

"What did you say?"

"I told her no, but later when I was thinking I guess that's when I found out."

Sachi floated in.

"When you found out what?" She asked.

Annnnnnnd, my mind drew a blank.

"Her mother had been hiding money from her father to move to Florida," Andrew answered.

 _"Thanks" I think to him._

"oh…okay then," She said.

Sachi's POV…

I had learned how to control my flight movements but it was still hard to do. When I came back into the room I forced myself towards Camila and Andrew and clung to the ceiling above them. It was extremely tiring to try to force my floating so I prefer to cling to walls and push off into another direction (If you've read Enders Game it is sorta like the little battle box thing).

"So what is your sexuality?" Andrew asked.

"What?" Camila and I both ask.

"Well I'm wondering. I'm Pan and I'm just wondering what you guys are. I can't tell because I haven't seen you flirt or look at anyone in that way so I'm guessing your Asexual,"

"Well that's out of the blue." I say, "But if you insist, I am-"

I was interrupted by a funny feeling and by the look on Andrew's face he was feeling it too.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Camila looked around nervously.

"I feel kind of funny," Andrew said.

All of a sudden Andrew dropped onto his bed. Before I could register what happened I fell onto Camila.

"Why do you keep falling for me?" she joked.

"oh haha," I say.

I get up and stretch. It feels good to be on the ground again.

"What were we saying again?"

"Nothing," Camila said sounding a little peeved.

Andrew's POV…

 _"What are you doing!?" Camila thought to me._

 _"Finding out if she is available for you" I answer._

 _"I thank you for the consideration but I would like to find out by myself," She retorted._

 _"Okay okay, don't get so upset."_

 _"Well what if she asked me my sexuality?"_

 _"Tell the truth."_

 _"I'd rather her NOT avoid me for the rest of the year."_

 _"okay, fine."_

 _Sachi's POV…_

"What time is it?" I ask

Camila shrugs her shoulders and Andrew checks his phone.

"10:58" He said.

"Are you sure?" Camila asks

"Yeah…time flies…I guess" He said, "well you two play nice. I'm gonna head to bed."

Andrew barely dodged a pillow aimed for his head. He laughed and slipped into his bed.

"I'm gonna go to sleap as well…" I said.

Without a word Camila jumped into bed as well. I crawled into bed and my mind started wandering. I now remember what Andrew had asked me but I can't remember if I answered. I thought about this morning. I had actually gotten some good sleep, albeit only for a couple of hours but I didn't feel like shit when I woke up. I hadn't slept like that since before my mother…

I wait until I'm sure that Andrew is asleep, I get up and was going to ask if Camila if she was awake, but I hesitated. What if she thinks I'm weird just for asking…well she did say that she would do it anytime. I don't even know why I slept so soundly. Maybe it was her comforting me while I was asleep. What if Andrew wakes up before me and Camila? What would he think? I don't like him but I don't want him to get the wrong Idea either. You know what? Screw it.

"Camila?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Could you…um…maybe you could…never mind."

I start to turn around but Camila grabs my wrist.

"do you want me to…you know?"

I nod my head while blushing. She chuckles and scoots over on the bed to make room.

"You want me to lie down with you?" I can feel my face grow even hotter.

"Well I can't fall asleep sitting up…I didn't really get much sleep last night."

Oh my god…I didn't even consider if Camila got any sleep. I reluctantly lay down onto the bed and she started to pet my head. It felt nice, it felt safe, it was sanctuary. About ten minutes later I feel myself slowly falling into sleeps embrace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Sorry for the late update this chapter was kind of long XD.

Temmie: Not sure if Sachi likes or doesn't like Camlia.

Oblivion: Well just to answer the looming question, She is straight. But that doesn't mean there can't be romance! Remember some people experiment in highschool. But does this mean it's gonna be Camila or some other girl? Maybe neither…maybe it's gonna be Andrew? Oh the suspense! Well I'll see you in the next chapter.

*Explosion*

Oblivion: Dammit Temmie! What did I tell you about that!


	9. Sorry guys

Hey guys, I'm no longer on hiatus but i wont be posting as much. I'm out of brain juice for this story but FEAR NOT! THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED! i'm just taking a break from it. I hope you guys understand. I will be posting other things though so I hope you enjoy those. have a nice day!


End file.
